


Diana's Very Special Day

by RegalKn1ght



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Multi, akko's trans, i forgot to edit the tags. that's what limited hours of sleep does to a bitch, mentions of character death but not of the original characters, my bad - Freeform, there is a little bit of angst. but the girls comfort each other, there is also small mentions of sucy's biological mother not being the best.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalKn1ght/pseuds/RegalKn1ght
Summary: It's Diana Cavendish's birthday and her girlfriends have planned a perfect day for the Princess of Luna Nova.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Diana's Very Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I stayed up until six in the morning to finish this, *finger guns*  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Any mistakes are mine.

“Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me! It’s Diana’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

Akko looks over at Sucy who was applying on her patented thick gloves that Diana gifted to her on Christmas. She bounces her knee up and down, wringing her covers between her hands. Her girlfriend carefully squeezes a drop of some kind of bright orange liquid on one of the arachnids she found, focusing intently on the way the small creature skittered in the jar.

“Oh? What do you mean, oh?” Akko asks incredulously.

“I mean oh, as in oh alright then.” Sucy answers, without looking up from her experiment. Akko gets up from her bed, walking toward the desk and leaning against the side, ignoring Sucy’s warning glance.

“Su it’s our girlfriend’s birthday tomorrow! This is mega important.”

“I know.”

“Then could you maybe…show more enthusiasm? Crack a smile? Be happy?”

“You want me to be more happier than I currently am?”

“Yeah.”

Sucy sighs through her nose, before turning and offering a toothy grin. Eyes squinting and nose wrinkling with condescension, “Yay.” She deadpans.

Akko grins. “Atta girl.”

Sucy rolls her eyes, “So what’s the plan that you’re inevitably going to coerce me into?” Her hands are steady as she lowers a thin trail of spider web into a container. Akko taps her chin with her forefinger.

“I call it, “Operation Get Diana Cavendish to Relax.” She spreads out her hands, eyes bright with the scheme that was rolling throughout her mind.

“Okay?” Sucy comments, waiting for an elaboration. Akko didn’t disappoint, she feels Akko’s arm around her shoulders.

“Imagine it Su. Día’s been crazily swamped with studies and helping with the staff. And all of those extracurricular activities. I mean I caught her using a glamour spell to cover the bags under her eyes. Our girl needs a day off.”

“No complaint here. What are you thinking?”

“First of all, a nice day out. We can explore the towns, go through different exhibits that she would love viewing. Maybe get a little pastry and drink at one of the cafes.”

“Very risqué of you, Akko.”

Akko laughs. “Afterwards a nice little romantic ride to the Scoops and Droops. Where we all can share a milkshake.”

“Oh yeah, Daffodil is really going to love that one.”

“I know right!”

“Sarcasm, hon.”

Akko blinks, before shrugging. “Girl needs some sweets in her life, right?” Sucy hums in response.

“This is all very nice, Akko. But there’s no guarantee that she’ll agree with the idea. Let alone humor us for a whole entire day.”

“But it’s her birthday! She shouldn’t have to do anything on her special day.” Akko argues, crossing her arms and tilting her head down. Sucy sighs.

“Yeah I agree. But Diana, as much as I love her, is a stubborn nunal. There’s no saying what she’ll come up with to argue.”

Akko only grins harder. “All we have to do is be more stubborn.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At approximately six in the morning Akko woke up before her other roommates, wanting her and Sucy to be at the Blue Dorm to escort Diana to the lunchroom as per tradition. She took her time however, in rousing her sleeping beauty from sleep. Darting across the room and slipping into the other bed, warm arms wrapping around a slim waist and dusting light kisses along Sucy’s elbow.

She continues at it until she can hear the slow shift of Sucy’s breathing turning more consistent than the deep and slow ones before. She grins, kissing the side of her forearm until she sees red eyes squinting at her.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” She chirps, kissing the side of Sucy’s jaw. A grunt was her response, Sucy’s eyes instantly fell shut as she turned on her side, facing away from the brunette. Akko chuckles, teasing fingers reaching over to poke and prod at exposed spots, right below her right hip and around her navel. Sucy squeals, her legs kicking out to connect harshly against the side of Akko’s shin.

“Ow.” Akko grouses out, before giggling as Sucy tries to snatch her wrist. She rolls forward onto Sucy, grinning down at her with a wide grin. Sucy rolls her eyes, slender fingers pinching her hip.

“Get off of me you oaf.”

Akko ducks down and steals a good-morning kiss, happily stroking through soft mauve strands. She can hear the sigh against her mouth, as Sucy’s hands reach behind around her shoulders. The kiss runs on for a few seconds longer, until someone clears their throat.

“You two should hurry up if you want to get to the Blue Dorm before Diana leaves.”

Akko looks up with a surprised look crossing her face, a second or two passes before her eyes widen comically. A flush dusting her cheeks and she rolls off of Sucy and scrambles up. “Come on Su! We gotta get dressed.”

Sucy responds by turning further into her covers, grumbling into her pillow earning a light smack to her behind.

“Su come on, move your ass.”

“No. I’ll move when I want to.”

Akko scoffs, already shredding her shorts and pulling up her skirt along her toned legs. “Babe if you don’t move in the next three seconds. I’ll throw you over my shoulder and march.”

There was a moment of silence, then a gruff noise escapes Sucy’s throat. Before the alchemist sits up and fixes her hair, combing it back in place with her fingers. “Fine.” She looks up, noticing how the brunette was struggling with her tie, tongue poking out in concentration. She rolls her eyes and stands up, reaching forward to weave the tie under her fingers and properly pull it forward. Akko stands patiently, a sheepish smile on her lips and her cheeks pink.

“Thanks, Su.” Akko pecks her cheek, before slipping on her vest and fastening the buttons. Sucy nods and reaches for her wand, casting a glamour spell and donning on her uniform with a yawn.

“Alright you two, wish Diana a happy birthday for me.” Lotte says with a smile, before grabbing her own wand and walking out the door. “Will do!” Akko comments, after her roommate. Before turning toward Sucy with a wide grin.

“Operation Get Diana Cavendish to Relax Phase One. Are you ready?”

“Yeah sure.” Sucy walks alongside Akko, closing the door and slipping her hand on the brunette’s elbow. “Twenty euro she won’t even remember her own birthday.”

“You’re on.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akko knocks on the Blue Dorm’s door with a tapping foot. Sucy is silent next to her, leaning against the door fame. A few seconds pass before they hear the sound of footsteps on the other side, and the door opens to reveal Diana. She smiles instantly, stepping aside and allowing Akko and Sucy to enter into the room.

“Good morning my loves,” she says warmly, resting her hand on Akko’s shoulder and kissing her cheek. Sucy passes by with a cold kiss against her temple.

“Morning babe. How’d you sleep?” Akko’s hand rests on the small of her back, Sucy makes herself comfortable on the couch in the living room. Diana hums, melting into the hug that Akko wraps her in.

“Well enough. Although I did miss you two this morning.” Diana turns with a small smile. “I suppose one gets used to no longer waking up alone.” Akko tightens her hold on her. While Sucy rests her palm on the space next to her.

“Good thing we have all day to make up for lost mornings!” Akko moves around to lace her fingers with Diana, tugging her to the couch. Diana follows easily with a soft laugh.

“Oh? What’s the special occasion?”

She misses the way that Akko and Sucy share a look. Diana sits down next to her favorite alchemist, while Akko plops down on her other side. “Dia did you not figure it out already?”

Diana’s brows furrow together as she shakes her head. Sucy huffs out a soft noise.

“It’s your birthday Daffodil.”

The blonde was silent for a few seconds. “Oh.”

Akko shakes her head. “Babe how do you forget your own birthday?”

“It must’ve slipped my mind.” Diana clears her throat before she stands up. “Would either of you care for some refreshments?”

“Uh, some hot chocolate if you got some?”

“Plum tea.”

“Of course,” Diana smiles carefully, before walking over to the kitchen nook, pulling out her kettle and pot to pour water in the former and milk in the later. Unbeknownst to her Sucy nudges Akko’s shoulder and holds out her hand.

“Cough up, Kagari.”

Akko grumbles under her breath but pulls out a crisp twenty bill. “Here. Buy yourself something pretty.”

Sucy smirks and opens her mouth to retort, but Diana walks forward with three mugs, she places them on the table and directs a stern gaze to the two. “Now I’m certain you two have planned a very elaborate plan to celebrate my birthday. However, I wish for you two to not overexert yourselves for this. So, I hope we can come to an understanding on this.”

“Diana come on your birthday only comes once every year! This is super special, babe. I mean we thought of a perfect day, where all you have to do is just enjoy the time we have together! No worries, no concerns, everything will be perfect.”

“Akko…”

“Look at it this way, there’s only a one out of three chance that Akko’s plans will flop.”

“Yeah! Wait…hey! My plans always work out great!”

“After that time when we we’re being chased by man eating plants, and Diana’s eyebrows being scorched off from those homemade fireworks you and Amanda promised were safe?”

“Please don’t ever remind me of that night…”

“Oh, come on! They’ve grown back!”

Diana blanches at the thought, before she clears her throat and sits down. She absently stirs her earl grey with her spoon, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. “How elaborate is this plan of yours, Akko?”

“It’s supposed to be a secret, babe.” Akko counters with a grin, a white mustache dusting her upper lip from her whip cream. Diana arches her brow in a pointed question.

Akko’s grin falters before she lets out a resigned sigh. “Alright fine. It’s going to require a couple of hours, and some walking and flying on the broom. But that’s all you’re getting from me missy!”

“Also, a lot of eating.” Sucy adds on.

“And traditional birthday kisses and snuggles!”

“Don’t forget the birthday spank.”

Akko laughs while Diana’s mouth falls open, an undignified squeak escaping. “Sucy!”

“What?” Sucy asks with an innocent flutter to her lashes. Diana’s cheeks turn pink as Akko nearly cackles louder. Diana rolls her eyes and pushes her blonde hair behind her ear.

“I’ll humor you both because I love you. But we better be back in our dorms fifteen minutes before curfew. Those are my conditions alright?”

Akko shares a glance with Sucy before nodding with a grin. “Sounds good!”

The three take their time sipping at their mugs, chatting and cuddling together. Diana looks up from her resting spot on Sucy’s shoulder, smiling as Akko continues her story about her thirteenth birthday, which quickly led into her fifteenth and sixteenth one. While Sucy cards her fingers through Diana’s hair, she sighs happily, eyes close and posture relaxed. She wondered if anything that her loves have planned for the day, would come close to as perfect as right now.

Diana smiles feeling the wind in her hair, holding onto the back of Sucy’s jacket. They’ve been riding for ten minutes, and Akko hasn’t been very forthcoming about the transport arrangements.

“I still don’t know why I can’t ride the broom.” She grumbles, wrapping her arms tighter around Diana.

“We’re trying to get Diana to relax, not make her go into an cardiac arrest.” Sucy deadpans.

“Oh, come on! I’m not that bad.”

Both Sucy and Diana chose not to comment. Akko guffaws in betrayal and pinches Diana’s hip, causing the blonde to squeak in surprise. “Akko we’ll let you ride us back after.” Diana offers complacently, she feels Akko squeeze her waist and press her nose against her neck.

“Alright.”

Diana smiles, resting her face against the slope of Sucy’s back, feeling her cold palm cover over the one on her girlfriend’s stomach. It was a few minutes after when Diana sees the familiar arches of Blytonbury buildings. Sucy lowers the broom and hops off, grabbing the back of the brown knitted basket and hanging it over her elbow. Akko jumps off, already offering Diana her hand which the blonde takes with a grin.

“So, what’s first on the agenda?” Diana asks and Akko responds by eagerly grabbing her other girlfriend’s hand and darts forward to the entrance.

“Akko-!”

“Damn’t. You said we weren’t running today- “Sucy grumbles while Akko drags her from behind. Diana nearly pitches forward from an outcropping on the cement, but Akko slows down and the blonde steadies herself with a gasp.

Akko turns to her in concern, “Oh sorry, Dia.” Her hand rests on her shoulder, Diana raises her finger and tries to steady her breathing. Sucy flicks Akko’s ear and glares at her.

“I’m fine, it’s alright.” Diana forces a smile that comes off more as a grimace. She covers the hand on her shoulder, squeezing the calloused hand reassuringly. Sucy slips her hand into her pocket and pulls out the blonde’s inhaler, Diana wonders when Sucy had the time to grab one of her spares, but she couldn’t be bothered to ask. Instead reaching forward for it and placing it into her mouth and pressing down on the handle.

“Thank you,” she gasps out. Akko rubs her back and kisses her cheek.

“You good babe?” She asks softly, while Sucy takes the inhaler and places it back into her pocket. Diana takes in a few more deep breaths before she nods, with much more ease then before.

“Sorry about that,” Akko repeats again, her shoulders sloping down, and Diana raises her hand to palm her cheek.

“No worries, love.” She smiles. Sucy keeps her palm on Diana’s back. “Now, what is that we’re going to do here?”

Akko grins and more gently pulls Diana and Sucy forward. She turns down the road and practically skips along the sidewalk before she sees the silhouette of the building she was looking for. She hears Diana gasp behind her, and she turns back and splays out her arms.

“Welcome ladies, to the first ever completely renovated Museum of Archaic Knowledge!”

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Diana breathes out, taking in the strong arches and smooth brick of the walls. She grins feeling giddy with excitement, grabbing her girlfriends’ hands and pulling them forward. Akko laughs, while Sucy grumbles repositioning her basket over her arm. Inside it was even more impressive, high ceilings with aisles of books and podiums. A fireplace in the far corner with red leather chairs and couches curving around the rug.

Diana immediately goes to the aisles that represented the History of Theology in thick tomes with dust coating two inches high. Akko coughs away the dust that nearly rises into her nose, grabbing some random blue book and reading the title with a frown.

“The Witch of Healing? That sound interesting.” Sucy peers over her shoulder reading the bolded words, trying to decipher the text, as Akko sifts through different pages.

“I have no idea what this says.” Akko comments, tilting the book toward Diana who gazes at the pages with a curious look in her eye.

“My best guess is that the text was once originally translated in Lithuanian, but then was adopted to a French translation.” She clears her throat, leaning in closer, her hip brushing against Akko’s. “The Lithuanian goddess Ragana also known as the Seeing, is known for her influence on healing people of their ails. She is also known for her premonitions and having dutiful followers who pray to her for her guidance.”

“Do witches worship her?” Akko asks.

Diana nods. “Yes, some witches express their gratitude to older deities, their traditions are much more archaic, however. Although it is greatly respected; my mother herself had studies of the Witch of Healing.”

Sucy plucks a book from the top left. Glancing at the cover with a wicked grin. “Now this name is familiar. Mother used to read it to us and the sisters whenever we were bad.” Diana and Akko look over, a disgruntled look crosses Akko’s face at the gruesome sight. Diana nods solemnly.

“Mother Mormo.” It was like an omen, a chilling sense drifts through the room, causing Akko to shift anxiously. She lets out a nervous laugh, scratching at her nape.

“W-who’s that?”

Diana sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose with her index and thumb. “Honestly, Akko have you ever listened to a single lesson in History?”

“Nope.”

Sucy cackles softly, before flipping through a few pages until she finds an accurate passage. “Here.” She points at the corner of the page. “One of the more vile deities and as old as the moon itself. Mother Mormo is known for her direct interaction with her loyal followers. Also unironically deemed as The Thousand-Faced Moon she is more acknowledged for the stories of her biting children’s flesh who have been particularly naughty.”

“Sounds like a real charmer.” Akko comments with a frown.

“Indeed.” Diana turns the page with gentle precision. “Despite the corrupt presence of Mother Mormo, she is greatly revered as an old god.”

“Do you?” Akko asks.

Diana absently strokes the brittle pages with her thumb. “In the same respect as the Old Nine Witches have influenced the history of magic. Then yes, of course I do. For as much fear The Thousand-Faced Moon has instilled in the minds of young witches, she has also created respect for tradition as old as the moon herself. But personally, I do not condone the actions that the Great Deity has committed, and I especially do not agree with certain parenting choices that people choose.”

Sucy looks up from the book, a brief look of surprise crossing her features before her mouth thins into a smile. “Yeah well, Mother certainly didn’t win Mother of the Year.” She comments dryly and Akko rests her hand on her shoulder. While Diana carefully slots the book back into the shelf.

“With all of the negative talk, which is well deserved. I did find comfort in the thought of someone looking after me and my sisters. Even if that thing would snatch me away, but that would’ve been better than ever staying with that beast. Even if the thing was far worse than her.”

Akko pulls her into a hug, holding her tightly against her. Sucy rolls her eyes but hugs her back, while Diana smiles softly. “Sucy, I’m proud of you. I know you don’t want to hear my praise but know that I’m so proud of you to find any moment of comfort in a situation like that.”

Sucy rests her open palms on Akko’s back. She reaches to lace her fingers through Diana’s holding on tightly. “Thanks.” She says gruffly and Diana’s eyes soften, squeezing the hand in hers, while Akko rubs Sucy’s back.

“Ramzan tells better bedtime stories, right?” Akko asks, voice soft. Sucy huffs out a silent laugh, pulling away to look into her girlfriends’ eyes.

“Yeah strictly just princess stories where she rescues dragons. And looks for mushrooms in forests.”

“The best kind.” Diana comments with a grin.

Akko smiles brightly, stuffing her hands into her jean pockets. “My ma used to read me stories from those old Chariot books.”

Diana’s eyes widen, she turns to Akko with a bright gleam in her eyes. “You mean those old ones that were popup books, and Chariot would fly on the Shiny Rod and interact with anything she can touch?”

Akko grins and nods eagerly. “Yes! Sam used to hate those books, he would chase after Chariot throughout the house, crash into the refrigerator. It was the only time I ever saw him active.”

Diana giggles. “I always asked my mother to read them, she would always reread them three times and then have me sound the words out.”

Sucy rests her back against the shelf, scouring through tones of Prussian deities. “My ina couldn’t afford picture books, so whenever she would read the stories to me, she would draw scenes from the book a few weeks in advance.”

Akko threads her fingers through Sucy’s and Diana’s. Raising both palms up to her face and pressing a few kisses against each knuckle. Sucy’s ears turn red, her other hand slightly trembling around the spine of the book. While Diana watches with a gentle smile, laughing softly at the way Akko keeps her hand underneath the bend of her fingers.

After a gentle smile shared between the three, Diana notices a whole collection of armories from the early 13oos and hurriedly flees to the next aisle. Akko and Sucy follow her, listening intently to Diana rambling about the conditions of the leather and iron and the prehistoric figures who have donned such armor. Sucy nods slowly, browsing through the History of Fungi, while Akko busies herself with staring at brooms on display.

Of course, this leads to the three being kicked out of the museum, as Akko couldn’t keep her hands to herself and nearly crashed the broom into the section of Magical Items and the History of Manipulated Spirits. After apologizing profusely to the irritated Italian man, the three witches followed the familiar route to the water fountain in the middle of the town.

There Akko slumps forward on the ledge, with Sucy absently tossing a coin in the clear water. Diana smiles slightly walking over and sitting down next to her girlfriend.

“Don’t apologize, Akko.” She starts before Akko could blurt out her grievances. She raises her hand to silence Akko’s instinctive urge to argue and looks over at the people walking by. “Was it appropriate to touch a very respectful and old broom in a museum? No, it was not. However as this was your first time in a place such as that, you didn’t know the rules and required expectations to uphold. And it was also to my knowledge that there were no sign that prohibited such contact to museum property.”

“It was pretty amusing to see how red that guy got. Nearly tore off his mustache from rage.” Sucy adds with a grin.

“Tearing off your mustache is no laughing matter, trust me.” Akko grins back, a chuckle escaping her mouth which turns into a giggle as Sucy snickers. Diana shakes her head, but smiles slightly.

“Honestly, you two. After all of that, I am quite peckish. How does a pastry and some sort of refreshment sound?”

“Never say peckish again, and that sounds great.”

Diana rolls her eyes. “Lead the way.”

Akko stands up and fishes into her pockets, pulling out three silver coins. “Make a wish?”

Sucy takes one without a comment, her eyes close as she flicks her wrist and only opens them when she hears the small splash. Diana does the same with a smile, and Akko turns around and tosses it behind her.

“Showoff.” Sucy teases.

“That’s the correct way to do it.” Akko insists with a pout. Diana giggles and cups her cheek with a fond smile.

“Where’d you learned that?”

Akko hums as she ponders to remember, starting down the sidewalk with Sucy and Diana on either side. “That’d be from my Ojīchan. When I was a kid my grandpa would always take me to the mall a few hours away from my house. He’d offer me a coin and tell me to make a wish, but before I would he would tell me to turn around. Giving the spirits time to make the wish come true, since they’re were pretty shy. Anyway, whenever I would make a wish, I’d always whisper it out loud, usually something simple, like I’d wish to eat my favorite meal or get a few Chariot cards. Children’s stuff. Well no matter what it was, in a few days my wish would come true. Presents right in the living room with my name written on the card, and it would always say, “To a Special Witch from the Spirits in the Foutain.”

“Aww. That’s really sweet.” Sucy says with a small smile. Diana nods and places her hand on the crook of Akko’s elbow.

“He sounds like a really nice man.”

Akko’s smile dims. “He was. The greatest honestly.”

Diana leans her cheek on Akko’s shoulder, while Sucy places her palm on her back. “Ah he passed away when I was twelve. Lung cancer, my ma told me. He was having trouble remembering faces, couldn’t remember mine or my granny’s. He went in his sleep though, peaceful. Fitting for the sweetest soul you’ll ever meet. He never – “she swallows. “Never had anything against it when I told him I wanted to be a witch. Didn’t treat me any differently when I told him I liked girls and that I thought of myself as one…” she smiles through her teeth, her eyes painfully bright. “He was the first person who brought my first training bra. Marched right up to the checkout area and declared proudly that this is for ‘my beautiful granddaughter!”’ She puffs out her chest in the way her grandpa would, standing up straight and proud.

“Your Ojīchan would be proud of you Koi.” Sucy says softly, pausing to wrap her arms around Akko’s shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Diana joins in not a second after, resting her cheek on the back of her neck and Akko lets out a weak laugh.

“I’m fine guys, really. It’s been about six years.”

“It could’ve been twenty-three years and we would still be hugging you.”

“Sucy’s right love, it doesn’t matter the amount of years it’s been. We all have the right to still be sad about our loved ones leaving us.”

Akko swallows the lump in her throat and wraps her arms around them both. Squeezing them close and nearly crushing Sucy and Diana into a bruising embrace. But Diana doesn’t offer complaint and Sucy just snuggles in closer. “I love you both.” Akko whispers, burying her head into Diana’s shoulder and wrapping her arm around Sucy’s back.

“I love you too, Akko.”

“Love you too, you big oaf.”

Akko lets out a hoarse chuckle and squeezes Diana and Sucy for one more time, before she pulls away and wipes at her eyes. “So, I think I need to scarf down three bear claws and drink some plum tea.”

Sucy chuckles while Diana crosses her arms. “You’ll get one bear claw.”

“What! Why?” She whines pitifully, and Sucy snickers and pats her on the back.

“Tough luck babe. The princess has decreed it to be.”

Diana turns with a pointed brow and wide grin.

“Thought we lived in a democracy,” Akko grumbles. “But if our majesty says it, then us mere peasants will honor it and all that.” She bows with a flourish and Diana laughs.

“As if I would ever allow you two to be peasants. You’d be my consorts.”

Akko grins. “That sounds better.”

Sucy pushes Diana’s shoulder. “We can talk about proposals after you buy me a raspberry tart.”

Diana guffaws loudly. “Why am I buying you something on my birthday?”

“Because you love me.”

“…alright fair enough.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diana giggles at the dusting of powder on Akko’s lip. Sucy sips at her coffee and takes a bite of her tart, before commenting. “These aren’t as good as Jas’s.”

“But that’s not a fair comparison, nothing is as good as Jasminka’s pastries.” Akko counters and tears off a piece of her frosted treat and offers it to the blonde. Diana grins and lets her girlfriend feed her.

Sucy wrinkles her nose. “Gross.” But she does tear off the flakey part and offers it to Diana, who giggles.

“You both spoil me,” she smiles brightly.

“Well you deserve it.” Akko and Sucy speak at the exact same time, causing them both to share a glance, before the three all broke into fits of giggles. Diana raises her muffin to her face and nibbles at the crunchy top, watching the slow flutter of a carrion crow take flight from the highest branch. She smiles as she listens to the gentle steady beat of Akko’s heart thundering in her ear, from her resting spot.

“This is perfect.” She exhales out, sliding her hand through Sucy’s which rested on the space on the log they’ve been sitting on for the past fifteen minutes. Sucy hums and wordlessly strokes the back of Diana’s knuckles, while Akko cards through her thick curls. Diana’s eyes fall shut, her breathing slowing down, as she practically melts against her loves.

“You know what would be even better?” Akko asks with a subtle grin, nodding toward Sucy who slides her hand into her basket pulls out a glass vial. Diana offers a gentle noise from the back of her throat. “A change in scenery.” As Diana’s eyes flutter open with confusion, Akko gently shifts her hand to grasp at her wand and Sucy tilts the vial causing clear liquid to dribble onto the soil. Akko mouths the spell she’s been working on for months. “Multus Florum.” 

Akko holds in her breath and tries to contain her squeal of excitement as her spell takes effect. First it merely made the soil a richer color, the grass around the log greener and more vibrant. Then there was an audible pop and clusters of flowers ranging from alstroemerias to calla lilies to peonies and orchids and tulips and lilacs appear. A gorgeous contrast in color, and Diana gasps softly.

Her hand reaches forward to brush the tips of her fingers along a carnation. “They’re beautiful.”

Akko grins pleased and Sucy carefully arranges a bunch of flowers, offering them to the blonde with a warm smile. Diana accepts the arrangement with a wide grin, raising them to her nose to breathe in the sweet scent. Her nose wrinkles slightly in surprise, pulling the flowers back and peering up at Sucy with an inquisitive look.

“Sucy why do these flowers smell like the homemade golumpki my mother used to make?”

Sucy smiles.

“Oh, wait really? Let me smell!” Akko takes a big whiff of the flowers which Diana holds out for her. Instantly her eyes widen in awe. “That’s not polish food I’m smelling…that smells like miso soup. The kind my Otosan would make when I’d get home from school.”

“Well that’s nice to know it works on other people.”

Diana raises her left brow. “Sucy? What exactly did you do to these flowers?”

“Yeah what’s in that vial? Cause whatever it is, it’s pretty freaking cool!”

Sucy hums curling a strand of Diana’s curls around her finger. “It’s a sensory potion. It basically manipulates your senses into smelling something that isn’t there. It also is able to reach into old memories that held significant comfort to you and replicate that feeling through smell. It lasts for about a few minutes, but you can always stop and smell the roses as they say.”

Diana’s eyes start to tear up. She reaches forward and shakily inhales the carnations. “Oh, thank you Sucy. This means the world to me.” She leans over and brushes her lips against Sucy’s in a slow and grateful kiss. Sucy’s eyes were brighter then before, keeping her hand on the back of Diana’s neck.

“Yeah no problem.”

Akko smiles warmly at the two, absently pressing her palm against the bunches of daises next to her. Diana turns to her and cups her cheeks in both of her hands and kisses her. Akko’s eyes flutter shut, her smile curving against her lips and her hands curl into fists at her sides. Diana pulls away with a few tears on her cheeks, but her smile was wide. “Thank you. This is absolutely beautiful Akko. How long did it take for you to work out the spell?”

“Uh, two months. As soon as I heard it from Professor Chariot, I instantly started to practice it. It was not an easy process.” She grins, chuckling to herself. Diana smiles, brushing the tips of her ears with her thumb.

“Still you stuck with it, Akko and persevered. And the result is completely breathtaking. And Sucy you were able to capture a moment that I thought was lost forever.” She swallows, shakily raising her hand to wipe at the tears that wouldn’t stop coming. “Gods you two are amazing.” She breathes out with a trembling laugh, before two sets of arms wrap around her. One warm and strong and the other one slender and firm.

Diana rests in the embrace for a few minutes, before she pulls away with a soft laugh. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to ruin such a beautiful and serene moment with my emotions.”

Akko shakes her head, gently pulling Diana back into the hug. Sucy threads through her hair and kisses the side of her cheek, while Akko reassures her with a kiss to the back of her neck. “Hey none of that, alright? It was you yourself who said that we all have the right to mourn, no matter how long. And is it mourning when you’re remembering the good stuff? Like your ma making you that dish whenever you wanted it? Or her reading to you when you were young? Those memories are what makes us who we are Diana. The good and the bad. We’re allowed to miss them both.”

Sucy plucks a small daffodil and summons a hairclip, brushing back Diana’s long curls and clipping them both in place. Diana breathes in slowly, from the comforting touch and words. She closes her eyes and holds on tightly to them both. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t ever.” She whispers, her voice brittle like lead.

“Never.” Akko promises.

“Shh…don’t even worry about something as silly as that.” Sucy grins but brushes her knuckle affectionately against Diana’s cheek. “Never, Daffodil. You’re stuck with us until we all grow old and wrinkled and Akko will probably tease us for how she can reach the living room with her walker, while we have to use the wheelchair.”

Diana laughs, her smile bright as her shoulder shakes with her giggles. Akko grins and winks at them both. “Twenty euro that at the age of fifty I’ll still have this rocking bod.”

Diana and Sucy share a glance before responding at the same time. “You’re on.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akko grips tightly to the broom handle, breathing in slowly and deeply through her nose. Sucy prods her ribs with her nails. “Don’t accidentally get excited and lose control and kill us all, alright?”

“Sucy.” Diana admonishes gently. “Akko you’ll be fine. Just remember everything you’ve learned and use that to fly us to our destination. Wherever that’ll be.”

“Jesus, Akko you still haven’t told her?”

“No, it’s a surprise.”

“It’s not even that great of a surprise.”

“How is an ice cream shop, not amazing.” A second passes. “Oh. Damn’t.”

Diana giggles. “Ice cream? Haven’t you had enough sugar for the night?”

Sucy cackles. “Akko? Having enough sugar, do you not know her?”

“Listen I got coupons baby. We’re going to have milkshakes.” Akko slowly angles her body to the right, directing the broom forward.

“Well that sounds…interesting.” Diana offers and Sucy grunts in response. Akko keeps a slow and steady pace and Diana glances down at her watch. “Hmm. It’s 9’o’clock, my loves. Curfew is at ten.”

“Perfect. We got forty-five minutes to drink our milkshakes.” Akko grins.

“…It’s not going to take us that long.”

“Not unless we savor the amazing splendidness of a creamy milkshake.”

“You really just said that, huh.” Sucy deadpans and holds tighter to Akko’s waist. Diana rests her cheek on Sucy’s back and snuggles in close with a contented sigh. She dozes off until she can feel the gentle change of the air and feel the familiar weight of pavement underneath her feet.

Akko hops off and immediately smiles at the sight of Diana’s sleeping expression. She reaches over as Sucy lingers on the broom, not moving to disrupt the blonde. Akko slowly steps forward and gently uses the back of her thumb to brush along Diana’s temple. She continues this until Diana’s breathing shifts and her eyes flutter open.

“No one’s got bruises, so I’ll count this as a successful flight.”

Diana smiles slightly, raising her hand to cover her yawn. “That was extremely relaxing, darling. Good job.”

Sucy nods, grinning over at the brunette and getting off of the broom. “Yeah you did pretty good, Koi.”

Akko puffs out her chest with a prideful grin. “Thanks babe!” She then turns toward the small shop with the name written in red blocks of text with the significant aged brick and flickering lights. Akko rubs her hands together with anticipation. “I’m so ready for that milkshake.”

Diana laughs and enters through the door which Akko holds open for them both. Inside soft blues plays through the speakers and Akko nods toward a booth in the far back. The three sit down on the creaky leather booths, squeezing in so that Sucy was lodged against the wall. She grunts in annoyance, but grabs the sticky menus with a frown.

“Perfect isn’t?” Akko grins, looking at the many arrangements of pictures of ice cream and waffle cones on the walls. Diana scrapes her index finger across the table, looking at the dust that coats her skin.

“Charming, love.” She clears her throat, pulling out her handkerchief from her skirt pockets. Akko bounces her leg up and down, while Diana and Sucy browse through the menu. “Mhmm. I think I’ll have a vanilla shake.”

Sucy snorts. “Sounds fitting for you.”

Diana narrows her eyes at the alchemist. But before she could comment, a tall teenage boy walks over with a cotton apron. “Hi, what can I get for you three?”

Akko grins. “Oreo works for me. Milkshake please.”

Diana offers a kind smile. “A vanilla shake, please.”

Sucy grunts. “Strawberry shake.” 

The boy nods and scribbles down his order, before darting forward to grab three glasses of water. There was a moment of silence, before Diana clears her throat. 

“I must say I am rather surprised by how perfect this day has been. Nothing to do with Akko being a walking danger magnet. But more in the idea that there has been not a single, complaint about anything. No one has stopped to ask for our assistance, which of course we would all stop and provide. But well it’s relieving to just go out and have a nice, peaceful day with the two people you care about the most.”

Akko smiles. “Yeah it really is. Don’t get me wrong, the pictures and the questions and the fans are great! At least at first, but if I hear one more person refer to me as the “Savior of Magic” I might punch someone.” She fiddles with the ends of her fork. “It just feels fake, y’know? Like none of these people actually care. They’re just interested in the story.”

“I hate it. Ugh seeing the admiration in those little freshmen’s eyes. It’s revolting.”

Diana sighs through her nose. Offering a placid smile to the boy who delivers their waters and milkshakes.

“Thanks man.” Akko says through her straw, humming happily.

“For what it’s worth, for as many people who are using the New Nine as mere ways of bringing more attention to benefit themselves. There are more people who are genuinely amazed by our feats and who only want to learn and train to become as talented as the ones before them.” Diana spoons some of the thick cream onto her spoon and licks it off.

“That’s a good point, Daff.” Sucy mutters with her straw in her mouth, using her back teeth to gnaw on it.

“You know what’s great? No matter what, we all have each other. The three of us and the others. We made a stand together and we’ll stick together, no matter what. Maybe that’s what people admire about the most? Having really true friends, who are always going to be there. And knowing that no matter what you’ll never be alone again?”

Diana pauses and Sucy silently gnaws on her straw, musing the brunette’s words. Then Diana turns to her with a soft smile. “You’re right Akko. People more than anything, just want to belong right?”

“Yeah. Luna Nova isn’t exactly known for their understanding with their more diverse students.” Sucy drawls out with a crooked grin.

“Agreed. For as much as a I respect the tradition of the school, I do agree that most of their rules and conditions are rather archaic.”

“Tell me about it,” Akko rolls her eyes and sucks on her straw noisily. “Can’t even sleep in the same bed with my girlfriends.”

“Any intimate activity between students is prohibited. As well as romantic or amorous connections between students.” Diana states with a sigh. “It’s completely stupid.”

Sucy cackles with delight, while Akko’s eyes widen. “Damn babe. Go off!”

Diana shakes her head and takes a bite of her ice cream with a pout. “My apologies.”

“Nah don’t apologize. Write a complaint and force Holbrooke to change the rules. She’s a cool lady, I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Akko nods in agreement and places a few bills on top of the check that the boy drops off. She feels her phone vibrate in her jean pocket, and while Sucy distracts the blonde with vivid details on how they can convince the staff of Luna Nova. Akko checks the message from Amanda. All ready.  
She types out a thumbs up emoji and slips her phone back while Diana tries to properly scold Sucy, but instead her giggles overpower her faux seriousness. Akko laughs along and waits patiently for Sucy and Diana to finish their shakes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their ride back to Luna Nova were more peaceful and consistent. Diana directs the broom over the trees and feels Akko’s hold on her slacken. Soft snores against the back of her neck. She feels a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder and Diana slows down the pace, with a gentle hum.

She catches the familiar tall and grand arches of Luna Nova and directs the broom toward the Astronomy Laboratory. She lowers the broom and gently squeezes the hands around her waist. “Akko? Wake up my love. We’re back home.”

Akko grumbles something underneath her breath, but slowly loosens her grip around Diana. She swings herself forward and lands on her feet, cracking her back and knuckles. Diana looks at her watch. “Fifteen minutes before curfew.”

“Great we can drop you off and reach to our dorm by 9:53. Seven minutes before curfew.” Akko grins and starts to saunter forward. Diana didn’t think of any reason not to go with the plan and follows after with Sucy.

When the three girls reached the Blue Dorm, Akko mirrors her girlfriend’s earlier stance and leans against the doorframe. “So, on a scale of one to ten. How was your birthday?”

Diana wrings her skirt into her hands, biting the corner of her lip as she darts her eyes from the curious look in two shades of red. “It was perfect, my loves. You’ve both somehow made me remember how important this day is to others. I may not see the importance, but it doesn’t mean my friends don’t. I’m going to keep this day close to my heart, remember it through difficult times and easy ones.”

“Happy Birthday Daffodil.” Sucy cups her cheek and kisses her deeply, until Diana’s breaths hitch and she breathes against her lips. Sucy pulls away and grins crookedly, before she cracks her palm on Diana’s left ass cheek.

“Sucy!” Diana pushes her away with a flustered laugh. Sucy grins and slides her hands into her pockets, looking at the blonde with an innocent gleam in her eye. Akko chuckles and reaches forward to place her hand on Diana’s hip.

She presses a light kiss against her lower lip, before tilting her head and kissing her lower one, before Diana parts her own and kisses her back. She pulls away with a grin, ears red and cheeks flushed. Diana didn’t look any better.

“Happy birthday Diana.” Akko pecks both of her cheeks and Sucy squeezes her hand. “Sleep well.”

Diana smiles. “Thank you both. And please get some rest. Classes resume tomorrow at five.”

Akko waves her worries away with a lazy swipe of her hand. “We’ll be fine.”

Sucy looks down. “Four minutes.”

“Right. Well we should probably get a move on. Good night babe!”

“Night, Daff.”

“Good night my loves.”

Diana watches with her back pressed against the doorframe and her hand resting on her heart, as her loves walk down the hall. Akko turns and offers a wink and Sucy grabs her hand and pulls her along. Diana bites her lip to contain her grin and turns around to slip into her dorm. It was a fantastic night and she was looking forward to slipping into her night gown and getting some – cake?

The blonde furrows her brows at the sight of a beautiful sky-blue cake resting on a silver plate on her counter. There were eighteen candles on the cake and the words Happy Birthday Diana written in blue frosting. She laughs softly, amused by the idea of her roommates sneaking in a cake for her birthday, she instinctively looks over to the two beds to the right. Relieved to see both of her roommates sleeping peacefully in separate beds.

However, it was peculiar that Hannah and Barbara didn’t stay up to ask how her night was with Akko and Sucy. As her roommates were horribly nosey and wanted to know every little detail. In fact, now that she thought of it, no one had offered her a happy birthday today. She frowns, feeling a tightness in her chest at the thought of her friends forgetting…. but that couldn’t be it right?

Akko would’ve surely reminded their friends of the day. Her and Sucy have thought of an elaborate day off for her birthday after all. So, the logical deduction was that her friends didn’t forget about her birthday. But they would congratulate her soon and – her eyes widen.

They wouldn’t. She reassures to herself, ignoring the familiar accelerating rate of her heart picking up in her chest. Her lungs feeling like they’re tighter than a moment before, constricting her airway. She hurriedly reaches into her pocket for her inhaler. Her pulse races underneath her thumb and her hands quiver at her sides. She shakes her head and nearly trips over something on the floor, as she puffs into her inhaler. She lets out a quiet gasp, her hands reaching up to cover her mouth as she looks down at the small device on the floor.

It was plastic and the basic size of a flash drive. She reaches down and picks up the device, noticing the familiar curve of the C along the back. “Constanze?” She whispers as she shifts the small object in her hands, looking at it intently. She notices a switch and against better judgment, flicks it on.

_“Happy Birthday Diana!”_

She stumbles back, looking into the grinning face of Amanda. “What-?”

_“So, before you throw a fit. Akko and Su ran it by us how you’re not comfortable with large gatherings. So, Cons made a neat little gizmo that basically acts as a hologram. And don’t even try to deny that your nerd ass didn’t catch that reference.”_

Diana frowns.

 _“I know Akko and Su have been planning on this great day for months. So, I’m sure it’ll be amazing. You’re damn lucky you know that? But I guess they’re pretty damn lucky too.”_ Amanda smiles and offers her a smirk. _“Have a good one Cavendish. And remember, you’re finally old enough to buy alcohol!”_

Diana rolls her eyes, but smiles as Amanda winks at her and fades away.

_“Happy Birthday Diana!”_

“Oh, Jasminka thank you.”

_“I’m sure you and Akko and Sucy had plenty of delicious snacks. But I hope you’ll like your cake. You’re a kind friend, Diana. And you make my friends happy. Have a good one, my dear friend.”_

Diana smiles widely at that.

_“Happy birthday Diana!”_

“Hannah and Barbara.” She smiles.

_“Hey, so we were totally going to throw a kickass eighteenth for you. Male strippers and all.”_

Diana rolls her eyes.

_“But Akko told us about how you feel about parties, and we totally understand. We’ll do something together.”_

_“Go shopping or getting our nails done. Get yourself all spiffy for your girls.”_

_“And after all that then the real shopping begins.”_

Diana blushes slightly, at the saucy wink that was directed to her.

_“Love you Diana!”_

_“Have fun babe!”_

Diana chuckles and sits down on the sofa, smiling as Lotte appears on her screen. _“Hi Diana. Happy Birthday! Uhm. This is kind of awkward isn’t? You can hear us, but you can’t respond…”_

Diana smiles. “Good evening Lotte.”

_“I guess you’re in the future, huh? Well I’m going to refrain from commenting about a Nigh Fall reference and tell you that, I hope you’ll have an amazing birthday. Akko and Sucy love you so much, and wow I don’t think there’s anything that those two girls wouldn’t do for you.”_

“Thank you.”

Cons appears with a single board, “Happy Birthday Diana.”

Diana smiles and rests her chin underneath her palm. “I appreciate that very much Constanze.” The other witch offers a thumbs-up and Diana laughs.

_“Happy Birthday Diana.”_

Diana instantly brightens at the sight of her idol on screen, her hair a brilliant jet of red. _“Eighteen, huh? That’s impressive. Honestly when Akko came to me with this idea, I thought it was completely perfect. I mean it is your birthday and you deserve to be comfortable.”_

Diana smiles.

_“Oh, the way that girl talks about you two. You should hear her, going on rants about how perfect you and Sucy are. She loves you a lot. Sometimes I’m surprised by the amount of love in Akko’s heart.”_

Diana looks down. “I don’t deserve them.”

 _“You deserve them Diana.”_ Her eyes widen. _“I can’t hear you, but I could tell that was going to be your response.”_

Diana lets out a nervous laugh. “She knows me well.” 

_“I feel like we haven’t properly talked about what happened all those years ago. But that’s a discussion for later, I suppose. Not appropriate for birthday discussions.”_ Chariot chuckles to herself. _“Well Diana I’m sure you’ve heard this a thousand times. But I’m proud of you. Proud of the young woman you are becoming. I am honored for someone as kind and intelligent and caring as you, to be one of my students. You’ve worked hard for so long, Diana. That you deserve more than just one day to relax.”_ She swallows as tears well up behind her eyes.

Diana feels her eyes grow wet once more, laughing through her controlled gasps of air.

 _“So, just between us two girls. I’m going to convince the headmistress to allow my three favorite students a vacation for the week. Think of it as my birthday gift to you.”_ She winks and smiles warmly at Diana. _“Happy Birthday Diana. And I know if your mother and father were right here next to me, they would be crying as much as I am.”_

Diana lets out a quiet laugh, her smile wide, watching as Chariot disappeared through a spark of magic.

_“Hey Daffodil.”_

_“Oh, come on! I thought it was already decided that I’d speak first!”_

_“Tough luck, buttercup.”_

Diana looks up and grins through her trembling chin.

_“Anyway, since you’re dating two narcissists, we had to have the final word.”_

Diana laughs wetly.

_“Hopefully, future us will somehow convince you to take a break and this whole plan won’t flop.”_

_“Knowing Akko’s plans there’s always a – “_

_“One out of three chance, I know babe. I know.”_

_“Don’t interrupt me.”_

_“Then don’t repeat predictable things.”_

Diana covers her hands over her mouth tying to contain her giggles.

_“So, Akko’s not allowed to speak anymore.”_

Akko rolls her eyes but smiles brightly at Diana.

_“We just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday for the tenth time or something.”_

_“And that we love you! A whole lot.”_

_“Yeah and also, I know we’re there with you at the moment. And you’ll fall asleep alone. But know…that we’re right there beside you and yeah... That’s what I wanted to say.”_

_“Aww.”_

Diana feels her cheeks turn red, and her smile widen.

_“Love you Diana. See you tomorrow.”_

Akko winks and Sucy offers an awkward wave, and Diana falls in love all over again.

As the screen goes blank and she places the device on the table, her heart feels far lighter than she’s ever felt before. She slips into her night gown and climbs into her bed, closing her eyes and imagining that she’ll wake up with Sucy complaining about Akko hogging the covers, despite being a practical furnace and listening to Akko mumble about her dreams when she’s asleep.

She smiles to herself, a perfect birthday all in all.


End file.
